Electronic record-keeping produces data sets with thousands or millions of records. The sheer quantity of information available for analysis may prevent meaningful conclusions from being drawn, or may prevent connections between events from even being discovered. Filtering data based on relationships, events, and common characteristics and visually presenting the data in concise and informative ways can help users to identify data relevant to a particular time, place, or sequence of events.